Plants vs. Zombies RPG: Rise of the Gnomes/Dialogue
This page is for the dialogue in Plants vs. Zombies RPG: Rise of the Gnomes. Plant Story Before fighting the tutorial boss, Basic Zombie *Peashooter: So...today is pretty calm, am I right? *Sunflower: Well, it looks like someone is about to crash our calm day. *Peashooter: Huh? *Basic Zombie: *"drags" himself over to Peashooter and Sunflower* Brainz! *Peashooter: Yo Zombie, know anything but the word brains? Which, let me say, you can't even spell or say right? *Basic Zombie: *stomps his foot on the ground in anger* YES! Yes I do, but it's just something we say a lot ok? *Peashooter and Sunflower: ... *Basic Zombie: Oh whatever! I was sent here by Zomboss to get rid of you, so get ready! You will be gone! *Peashooter: I do this everyday, I doubt you'll be a challenge. * *Battle begins* Sunflower's Battle Tutorial *Sunflower: Hey Peashooter! You seem a little rusty, you need me to explain how to fight? If no is selected *Sunflower: Oh, ok then, you seem to know, good luck! If yes is selected *Sunflower: Ok then, let tell you about this battling style. *Sunflower: You see those words in that little box? *an arrow appears to point at the "box"* That's your command box! *Sunflower: Why is this important? Well this has all your battle options inside! *the arrow points at the "attack" button* This is the attack button, it just does a basic attack. Most of the time, the attack button will say what your attack will do, though some, spoilers, like me, can have multiple attacks, in which the attack button will show your two options. *Sunflower: Anyways, next button *arrow points at "special attacks" button* This is the special attacks button, if you click on it, they'll be a couple of stronger attacks for you to use, though these will use your SP. *Peashooter: What's SP? *Sunflower: Just special points that fuel those attacks. Moving on, *arrow points at "items" button* there's the items! These items can assist you in battle, pretty self-explanatory. *Peashooter: Then...what's the last one? *arrow points at the "run" button* *Sunflower: Oh nothing important, at least for a boss, for an enemy, you can just try to run if you don't feel like fighting. *Sunflower: Well, that's everything, good luck! After the Basic Zombie Battle *Basic Zombie: Ugh... *Peashooter: What did I say? *a little "midget" walks over* *Sunflower: Aw! Look at the cute little guy! *walks over to the midget* Aren't your adorable! Why don't I adopt you and...*the midget knocks Sunflower and laughs* *Peashooter: SUNFLOWER?!?! Are you o...*gets knocked out by a midget behind him* *Midget 1: So...which do we take? *Midget 2: Let's see that the boss says, I'm sure he'll know which is better for our gnomish invasion. *Gnome 1: True true, let's go. After waking up *Peashooter: Ow...my head...where am I? *looks around himself* This isn't where I was before. I should look around. Finding Sunflower *Peashooter: Huh? *sees Sunflower's shadow in front of him* Sunflower! There you are! Oh, I was so worried about you when you got knocked...*Sunflower tries to attack him, leading him to jump back* What the?!?! Sunflower? What are you doing? *Sunflower: *mumbling* In the way... *Peashooter: Sunflower? This isn't herself! ...I'm sorry Sunflower, but I think something is wrong with your head. Maybe beating you hard enough can fix your brain. * *Battle begins* * After battling Sunflower *Peashooter: ...*walks over to Sunflower and taps on her* Sunflower? *suddenly sees an antenna explode* Hey! I didn't see that! But...what was that...*feels Sunflower moving* Sunflower? Are you ok? *Sunflower: Peashooter? *gets up* What happened? The gnomes dragged me and I started to lose control of my body... *Peashooter: You're fine! But...gnomes? *Sunflower: Do you remember those midgets? *Peashooter: Yeah? *Sunflower: Those are gnomes. *Peashooter: I thought they were stuck in Infinity. *Sunflower: They are! Or at least, they were. I don't know how they got out, but however they did, it isn't good. I saw other plants with weird antennas on their head so I assume other plants are under their control. *Peashooter: That's not good... *Sunflower: Well, I know a village nearby, follow me. *Sunflower and Peashooter walk north, leading to a sign saying "Flower Village"* Hey, Peashooter? *Peashooter: Yeah? *Sunflower: If I came to help you, would I be in the way? *Peashooter: Of course not! *Sunflower: So I guess that means I can join you? Like a party? *Peashooter: You want to have a party, now? *Sunflower: No, the RPG term party. Like a group. *Peashooter: Oh, sure then! That'd be great. * *Sunflower joins the party!* Into Flower Village *Peashooter: This place looks pretty nice! *Sunflower: Yeah, I visited here once, everyone here is so nice! *suddenly, a Weed walks over to them* Hello there! *Weed: Hello there Sunflower! Hello there other plant! Welcome to Flower Village! Where plants like us relax! At least, that's how it was. Something has been in the route nearby, now we're too scared to leave the village! *Peashooter: We can try to help. *Weed: Please! But...I fear the guards wouldn't allow you to enter. *Sunflower: Heh, we'll find a way! *Weed: Good luck! And may luck find your way! Flower Village NPCs Pumpkinhead Weed *Pumpkinhead Weed: Have you heard of the quote on quote "heroes"? I don't believe in that. If they really WERE heroes, they'd be trying to beat these gnomes for us! Beet Starting quest *Beet: What do you want? The gnomes stole my punching bag! UGH! *Peashooter: We can try to get it back for you. *Beet: Really? You think you can do that? *Peashooter: Sure of it! *Beet: Fine, whatever you think. * *Starts quest - Missing bag!* "Finishing" quest *Peashooter: Here! *Beet: I...you actually have it! Thank you! You're great! *Peashooter: What did I say? *Beet: I shouldn't have been so rough, I was just upset. Here, take this, you deserve it. * *Beet gives you 50 plant coins* Potato Mine *Potato Mine: Hey Peashooter! I know I really should be helping you guys but...I can't really move... *Sunflower: So how did you get here? *Potato Mine: *hides in his hole* After being talked to again *Potato Mine: *still in his hole* ...I just don't want to go. Sorry guys. Pea-nut *Pea-nut: Hey! Have you seen everyone is so scared recently? It makes me so sad. Why are they scared? How are the gnomes bad? ...I should really go to the library. *Pea-nut Bottom Head: Yeah...we really should. *Pea-nut: Perry! I told you not to talk in front of others! It's sort of weird! Dandelion *Dandelion: Yo Peashooter! My man! You're trying to stop the gnomes? Let me help! I got something you can use! * *Dandelion gives you an Attack Berry and Defense Vine* *Dandelion: Those are items! The Attack Berry gives you an attack boost and the Defense Vine gives you a defensive boost. But...uh...the names should've said that. Right? After being talked to again *Dandelion: Good luck! I believe in you! Puff-shroom *Puff-shroom: My brother Scaredy-shroom runs this shop! He's not good with strangers though, so he wanted me to advertise his store. Well...uh...let me try. *suddenly pops up a microphone* Welcome to the Scaredy Store! We sell many useful items here! We serve boosts and healing, you'll become your own rest stop! *puts the microphone away* ...I'm not the best at singing. Heal Weed *Heal Weed: Hey, you guys seem tired. How about you rest up? * *Heal Weed heals your party* *Heal Weed: There! You guys seem better already! Scaredy Store First Time *Sunflower: I don't remember this store being so...purple. *Peashooter: Didn't Puff-shroom say? *Scaredy-shroom: *whimpering* Back! Back thieves! *pops his head up* Oh! It's plants! Sorry, I'm easily startled. *Sunflower: Sorry to give you a scare but, what happened to the original storeowner? *Scaredy-shroom: There was another store owner? I just found this place and painted it. I heard what happened and I want to help anyone like you that comes by! *Sunflower: ...I see. *Scaredy-shroom: Well, do you guys want anything? I have 4 items to sell! Descriptions for Items Attack Berry *Scaredy-shroom: This berry will help burn your courage, giving you an attack boost! ...oh...if it wasn't for a limited time...well, anyways, that's 10 plant coins. Defense Vine *Scaredy-shroom: This vine will guard your weakest parts, giving you a defensive boost for 3 turns! That's 10 plant coins please. Speedy Seed *Scaredy-shroom: This seed will give you a quick rush of energy, giving you a speed boost for 3 turns! That's 10 plant coins, unless you don't want it, I mean, that's fine but... Heal Herb *Scaredy-shroom: This herb was made by plant nurses and will heal you for 30 HP. If you want it, can you donate 20 plant coins? Coming Again *Scaredy-shroom: Hello again guys! Want anything? Wood Shield Weeds Before talking to Cabbage-pult *Wood Shield Weed #1: Woah! What are you trying to do? *Peashooter: ...trying to leave? *Wood Shield Weed #2: It's dangerous out there! You really shouldn't go. *Peashooter: Ok then...fine. *walks to Sunflower* There's got to be a good reason on why we can leave. After talking to Cabbage-pult *Wood Shield Weed #1: Woah! What are you trying to do? *Peashooter: ...trying to leave? *Wood Shield Weed #2: It's dangerous out there! You really shouldn't go. *Sunflower: But we need to get something for someone! *Wood Shield Weed #1: No! You got to stay here where it's safe! *Cabbage-pult: *walks over* No, my racket is over there! Can you let them over there, pretty please? *Wood Shield Weed #2: ...fine, but they better by back in an hour. *Peashooter: Whew, thank you! Cabbage-pult Before getting his racket - First time *Cabbage-pult: Oh... *Peashooter: Hey Cabbage-pult! You seem upset, anything wrong? *Cabbage-pult: My lucky racket...some zombies stole it... *Sunflower: Oh dear! We can get it for you! *Cabbage-pult: I want to get it, but the guards will not let me leave! Maybe it'd be different with you guys? *Peashooter: Yeah, don't worry about it. *Cabbage-pult: Thank you. Before getting his racket - Talked to again *Cabbage-pult: Please, find my racket! Before getting his racket - Talked to for the 5th time *Cabbage-pult: ...was that a joke? *Peashooter: No, we just wanted to talk with you and see if you still believed in us. *Cabbage-pult: ...just find it, ok? After getting his racket *Cabbage-pult: Is it? Oh my gosh! It is! Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I have to help you somehow! *Sunflower: Oh no no, you don't have to. We were being nice to you. *Cabbage-pult: No! I have to help! I know! I'll join you guys! I'm sure I can help! *Peashooter: I guess that's fine. *Cabbage-pult: Oh thank you! * *Cabbage-pult joins the party* Route Bushel Entering the area for the first time *Peashooter: This must be where the missing racket is. *Sunflower: Yeah...wait! Peashooter! There's a gnome! *Gnome: *suddenly jumps up* Yeep! I've been spotted! Ha! Whatever! You can't where I hid your friends! *Peashooter: ...friends? *Gnome: You'll see! And as for your racket. Trust me, that's handled. *Peashooter: Hmm....what do you mean by that? *Gnome: What? *runs off* CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! *Sunflower: Our...friends? There might be a plant here Peashooter! Finding the zombies Before battling Conehead *Conehead: Ugh...YOU! You must have been the one! *Peashooter: Huh? *Conehead: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! * *Battle begins* After battling Conehead *Conehead: Darn it...I wanted my revenge! *Peashooter: Revenge? We didn't do anything! *Conehead: So you guys weren't the ones who knocked me out? *Sunflower: Knocked you out? No! Why would we do that? *Conehead: ...I guess you're right. Sorry about that. Talked to - Before all 3 are found *Conehead: Can you find my other friends? They got knocked out too. I fear they might do "my mistake" though... Talked to - After all 3 are found *Conehead: It was meant to be a joke. We were going to give it back today! Talked to - After all 3 are found and Tennis Racket is given back *Conehead: It was meant to be a joke. We were going to give the tennis racket back today! *Cabbage-pult: *if in the party, otherwise, this line is skipped* Well it wasn't funny! Before battling Arm Wrestler *Arm Wrestler: Alright, who was the guy who did a cheap blow? A plant! Must've been it! *Sunflower: Cheap blow? But, we haven't even met! *Arm Wrestler: Heh, that's what they all say! * *Battle begins* After battling Arm Wrestler *Arm Wrestler: Well...you didn't hit my head...it couldn't have been you... *Peashooter: What even happened? *Arm Wrestler: I got knocked out...just like my friends. *Sunflower: I see. *if the other 2 haven't been found yet* We can find them for you. Talked to - Before all 3 are found *Arm Wrestler: I hope they're ok. They don't faint that easily. *Sunflower: It was a blow to the head. *Arm Wrestler: Still. But, they might fight you, I'll tell you that. Talked to - After all 3 are found *Arm Wrestler: Anyone want to arm wrestle? No...what a shame... *Sunflower: I would, but these petals break easily. *Arm Wrestler: Wimp. Before battling Trash Can Zombie *Trash Can Zombie: Who's there? Oh! A plant! If I beat them, maybe Zomboss will forgive me for fooling around! *Peashooter: How were you... * *Battle begins* After battling Trash Can Zombie *Trash Can Zombie: Oh...first I get beat up by a midget, then the plants come...I should've not joined my friends in stealing that....ugh...we don't even have it anymore. *Sunflower: You lost it? *Trash Can Zombie: I put it in my trash can, but when I opened it, it wasn't there! *Peashooter: The gnomes must've stolen it. Talked to - Before all 3 are found *Trash Can Zombie: Can you find my pals? Maybe teach them how to be mature as well. *Peashooter: Uh...yeah sure. *Trash Can Zombie: They might lash out in anger though. Wouldn't surprise me. Talked to - After all 3 are found *Trash Can Zombie: I am seriously sorry about earlier. My friends are a little mean. *Peashooter: Oh that's fine. I feel like we'll meet again somehow... After finding all 3 zombies *Conehead: So...those things...what were they? *Sunflower: Gnomes. *Trash Can Zombie: What? *Peashooter: They were Infinity but now...they aren't...somehow. *Arm Wrestler: Oh that's "great"! NO! They're aliens! That isn't ok! What do we do? *Sunflower: What did you steal? *Conehead: Like we'd tell you. It's simply something we rightfully stole first! *Peashooter: ...fine. Well..."thanks". *Trash Can Zombie: Wait! Take this! *gives Peashooter a map* This map will help you know your location and the whole area. *Peashooter: Oh, thank you! You're actually pretty nice! *Arm Wrestler: Hmph, suck-up. *Conehead: Don't forget that they have no problem defeating zombies, remember that they beat us? *Arm Wrestler: ...true. Finding the gnome *Gnome: GAH! How did you find me! No! I refuse to lose my treasure! I'll get rid of you! *takes out Cabbage-pult's racket* With the power of tennis! *Peashooter: That racket! *Gnome: Oh, you want this? TOO BAD! *Sunflower: Peashooter! Get ready! * *Battle begins* Defeating the gnome *Gnome: Ow...*gets back up and starts crying* I'LL NOT FORGET THIS!!! *runs off, leaving the racket behind* *Sunflower: The racket! *picks up Cabbage-pult's racket* We can give this back to Cabbage-pult now! *Peashooter: That'd be great! We should do it right now. TBA Zombie Story Before battling Peashooter *Basic Zombie: Ok, I think I'm finally ready to challenge him. *Heal Zombie: 20 hours after Zomboss commanded you to? *Basic Zombie: Oh shut it, I'm just a little scared ok? *Heal Zombie: Sure sure, Zomboss must hate you to say do it 1v1. *Basic Zombie: Zomboss wouldn't hate me! He wouldn't just go to any normal zombie and say "go vanquish yourself", no, I'm special to him and he gave me a mission! *Heal Zombie: *rolls eyes* Whatever, just get over there *pushes Basic Zombie near a nearby Peashooter* *Peashooter: Ugh! Hey! What was that? *Basic Zombie: *thinks in head "Er...uh...what should I say to imitate him?"* Brainz! *Peashooter: Yo Zombie, know anything but the word brains? Which, let me say, you can't even spell or say right? *Basic Zombie: *thinks in head "That little..." then stomps his foot on the ground in anger* YES! Yes I do, but it's just something we say a lot ok? *Peashooter: ... *Basic Zombie: Oh whatever! I was sent here by Zomboss to get rid of you, so get ready! You will be gone! *Peashooter: I do this everyday, I doubt you'll be a challenge. * *Battle begins* Heal Zombie's Battle Tutorial *Heal Zombie: You seem a little unsettled, do you need me to explain everything to do? If no is selected *Heal Zombie: Ok then, try not to get vanquished! If yes is selected *Heal Zombie: Ok then, I'll be your personal battle guide. You see that giant box below you? *arrow points at the box* *Basic Zombie: Well...now I do. Should we really? *Heal Zombie: Oh this is a tutorial, this is for the player, technically not you. Anyways, *arrows points at the "attack" button* This is the attack button. For most zombies, if you click it, they will simply attack, though some, like me, can have multiple "basic" attacks to chose from. *Heal Zombie: This next one *arrow points at "special attacks" button* is the special attacks! When you click on it, you'll be able to use super power attacks, though they'll cost SP to actually use. *Basic Zombie: And if you run out? *Heal Zombie: Simple, you can't use those attacks. Thankfully, they'll reset if you use an item or heal up. *Basic Zombie: An item? *Heal Zombie: Oh! That reminds me! *arrow points at the "items" button* This is items! These items can assist you in battle, that simple really. *arrow begins to flash and point at the "run" button* Well...that button isn't important, it's just to run from "minor" enemies, but I'm definitely not letting you run from this fight! *Heal Zombie: Well, try not to get yourself vanquished now. After Peashooter boss battle *Basic Zombie: I...I did it! In your face mister Peashooter! Ha ha! Now to report to Zomboss! *a midget suddenly walks over to the two zombies* *Heal Zombie: What the heck is this? *begins to poke at the midget* How can something this small have a beard? What is it? Homeless? *gets knocked out by the midget with a hammer* *Basic Zombie: Heal Zombie! You clearly made it angry! *begins to pull him up* Heal Zombie? You ok? *gets knocked out by another midget behind him* *Midget 1: So...which do we take? *Midget 2: Let's see that the boss says, I'm sure he'll know which is better for our gnomish invasion. *Gnome 1: True true, let's go. TBA Trivia *Some dialogue is used for both stories. **This is due to these events happened at the same time, just in different perspectives.